


House of Glass

by NVRS



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, No Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NVRS/pseuds/NVRS
Summary: "It's difficult to be around you when you're like this, Kanaya." Rose hiccups."And what, pray tell, am I like, my dear?" Kanaya manages to respond with a cool voice, her voice tinged with an affected amusement.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	House of Glass

**Author's Note:**

> "I think you saw me confronting my fear /  
> It went up with a bottle and went down with the beer."  
> \- La Dispute, Such Small Hands
> 
> This is just a short thing that popped into my head at 4am. I typed it out blearily in my phone notes. Sorry if there are typos bc of that. 
> 
> I haven't read any of the epilogues and etc, but this is supposed to be set in a timeline where Rose either never overcame her drinking problem or slipped back into it. It's something Kanaya still continues to live alongside with her wife on Earth C. As someone who has alcoholic family members, I tried to capture the uncertainty (?) that comes with loving someone with that illness. My specialty is comedy so idk what I'm doing here. Sorry.

"It's difficult to be around you when you're like this, Kanaya."

The sound of the knife that's been hitting the cutting board steadily for the past half hour slows, the quick-paced thuds of the knife coming to an abrubt halt. The knife - one out of a set that Jane had gifted to the newlywed couple years ago - now hovers a centimeter above the board, waiting like an eager guillotine to chop the head off of the next unassuming allium. It doesn't fall again, though, poised ominously over the next in line as the weilder processes the words aimed towards her back. Kanaya isn't the only one who can wield a knife and that knowledge is older than any ancient, well-loved cooking knife that may exist in their home.

Rose hiccups loudly following a short beat, the anticipation straining the air clearly onesided.

"And what, pray tell, am I like, my dear?" Kanaya manages to respond with a cool voice, her voice tinged with an affected amusement. It voice carries backwards as she keeps her back turned to her wife. She resumes with the dinner preparations at a much slower pace, taking caution with the things she can control. 

Rose hiccups again.

"When you're standin' there all pretty and... and... _pretty_. An' I can' touch you cuz it's 'dang'rous'."

Kanaya feels her shoulders lower with her next exhale. She scrapes the assortment of veggies off of the cutting board and into the boiling pot of water waiting on the stove. The utility knife gets placed down in the sink to wash. She then maneuvers around the kitchen island, where Rose is half-draped, half-sprawled over the granite, precariously close to falling off of her bar stool. Should one of those sudden pranking winds that the news talked about earlier that week decide to sweep its way through their kitchen right now, it's hijinks would surely claim a victim. 

"Rose, love, I do believe your words are failing you. I'm quite flattered you seem to still think so highly of me though."

Kanaya leans down, planting a chaste kiss against a reddened cheek and steadying her wife with a hand against her back. She lifts a long-empty wineglass off of the counter with the opposite hand to join the knife in the sink. On the spot where Kanaya's lips brushed soft skin, a lipstick stain remains, close in shade to the one that also stains the rim of the bottle never far from her wife's hands.

"Dinner will be ready shortly. Please drink some water before then." Kanaya moves back towards the stove, rubbing soothing circles against Rose's back before her hand completely slips away.

"Mmm." Rose hums against dark green glass. "Love you, too, Kan'ya."


End file.
